kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zen Ball Kung Fu
Article deletion/revision Although this section is usually meant for discussing the deletion of the article (which people are free to do as well), I think there should also be a similar discussion on how to revise this article completely. I've done a little research (as some could probably tell by my reason for placing the page up for deletion), and these are just some articles that I found interesting and could possibly help with revision: *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zen *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meditation *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tai_chi_chuan *http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/zen *http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/zen *http://www.etymonline.com/index.php?term=Zen *http://www.taoism.net/articles/what_zen.htm *http://www.bbc.co.uk/religion/religions/buddhism/customs/meditation_1.shtml Anyone's free to place their input on this, be it revising or deleting. I think this would be an interesting article to read about, so I'm not completely for deleting it, but I'm not quite sure right now on how to set it up for revising. I'd like some help if anyone can offer it, and anyone else can place up suggestions here. :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 19:32, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Honestly I don't think it should be totally deleted, since it's an important technique kind of like the Wuxi Finger Hold. The name doesn't seem to fit though, I don't know where it came from but like you said Zen isn't the same thing as kung fu. One of the coloring books called it the "Waterdrop technique" and I think that sounds a little better. Also, if you don't mind my two cents, this technique is a good alegory for kung fu in general; a technique developed for meditation that was adapted as a way to defend yourself. TomaTanuki 02:04, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Actually I found out that there is a soundtrack named 'Zen Ball Master' in the Kung Fu Panda 2 OST. It could be the reason why someone suggested to name that kind of Kung Fu as Zen Ball technique. Can somebody verify whether the track came from the exact scene where Po used the technique? Zen is the Japanese pronunciation for the Chinese word Chán (禪). For Chán, I think someone should do some research on the Chán school of Buddhism, espectially the 'Sudden Enlightenment', As a Chinese, I am able to read the original text of the Classics, Chán does not have a meaning at all and is about nothing. Some idea of Chinese Buddhism is to not persist in things and to challenge the ambiguity of languages. Even about the inner peace stated in the film is misleading. Inner peace is something that cannot be found. You cannot find peace by thinking about inner peace like Po does in the film. One may have peace by letting things go, even the concept of 'letting things go' should be let go in order to so call 'find' inner peace. Thus, I don't think we should matter about what Zen/ Chán is or so, as the film itself has quite a number of things go wrong in terms of matching the Chinese culture. We just have to figure out that does this name fits or authoritative. 15:41, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Maybe just "Tai Chi Chuan" would work? We all know that deflecting a cannonball and controlling waterdroplets is pretty much impossible. Tai Chi Chuan helps the "water" inside your body flow and it also helps to think peaceful things while practing this. Maybe they used the water droplet in a more literal sense instead of saying "the water inside you flows with rhythm". This technique also increases movement and makes you feel younger, hense Shifu moving on from Tai Lung and achieving "inner peace"; he moves without a limp and is much faster. You may also feel the lightness of movement. So I don't think this page needs to be deleted, we just need to find a better name or get a Kung Fu student or Master to helps us understand. Maybe we could e-mail someone to tell us exactly what Po and Shifu are doing. Sound good? Shifu did say this was one of Oogway's final teachings right? JadePalaceGoose 01:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC)